After the Coronation
by lizziebeam17
Summary: Carter admits something to Rosie after Rosie's coronation. Carter/Rosie. FEMSLASH. Reduced to just a one-shot again.


**Title:** After the Coronation  
**Fandom:** _Princess Protection Program_  
**Type:** One-shot  
**Length:** 2,035 words  
**Author:** Lizzie Lehane  
**Pairing:** Rosie/Carter  
**Rating: **PG-13**  
Warnings:** Girl/girl kissing  
**Summary:** Carter admits something to Rosie after Rosie's coronation.  
**Notes:** None  
**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are based on copyrighted television characters. I do not own them nor have I received any monetary gain for this story.

* * *

It didn't take long for you to realize that without Rosie in your life, you were basically nothing.

You drifted through school in an almost dream-like state; you eyes nearly always looked just…vacant. Ed had taken to snapping in front of your face to make sure you were, in fact, awake. This had gotten a rise out of you, and you had spent a good five minutes bitching him out for it. Then, you had spent five more minutes apologizing for bitching.

Ed was a good friend, and you had made several other sweet friends thanks to Rosie. But…it wasn't the same as having the lovely Princess around…

****

When Rosie invited you and Ed to her coronation in Costa Luna, she had talked Ed into finally asking you out on a date before the ceremony, thinking she was doing you a favor. You had felt so horrible turning Ed down; you'd clearly seen the disappointment in his eyes, and you hated knowing you had put it there.

Ed, however disappointed he was, had put it aside and had been truly understanding when you had lamely explained, "I'm just not ready for a relationship right now." He was still your guy best friend, and there was no tension between you and him, thankfully.

The coronation ceremony went off without a hitch. Your heart swelled with pride and love as you watched your Princess best friend become Costa Luna's beloved Queen.

After the minister had placed the crown on Rosie's head, Ed got an idea. "Long live Queen Rosie!" he shouted, grinning, from where the two of you were standing.

You shot him a mock look of outrage but let it go with a shrug.

"C'mon," Ed whispered. "Do it!"

You chuckled, cupped your hands over your mouth, and this time you both shouted, "Long live Queen Rosie!"

Rosie's eyes met your eyes, and her lips curved up into an excited smile.

Sophia, Rosie's mother, smiled and translated the chant into Spanish. Soon, all of the attendees were shouting Rosie's name.

When Rosie walked down the aisle, she paused briefly at your row and extended her hand to you. You needed no more prompting; you squeezed past Ed and grabbed hold of your best friend's hand.

"I'm so proud of you," you whispered.

"Thank you, Carter," Rosie smiled.

You released her hand and offered her your arm, which she gladly laced with her arm. You led her down the aisle, and the guards directed the two of you to the ballroom, which would served as a reception hall for today's coronation.

Rosie fell into the throne at the far end of the room, rubbing gently at her forehead, undoubtedly suffering from stress-induced headaches.

"You do not have to stay, Carter. I will not be long. You may go wait in your suite." She smiled, then eyes wide, quickly backtracked. "If you would _like to_, of course," Rosie added, clearly concerned you would take what she had said as an order. You both knew from experience how easily you took orders…

You raised your eyebrows at her. "I'm not abandoning my best friend here for God-knows how long," you said loyally. "Not even if you really did _order_ me away."

Rosie laughed. "All right, Carter, you are welcome to stay. The reception will only be an hour. And there will be many snacks for you." She winked.

"You got me," you laughed and leaned down to give her a quick hug as her subjects began filling the room.

You headed straight for the refreshment table, where Ed was already waiting with cheese on a stick in his hand.

****

An hour, actually, went by rather quickly. You were fairly certain that the time only passed quickly for you and Ed, however, because Rosie looked exhausted when she came over to you.

"Not feeling so hot?" Ed asked, sympathetically patting Rosie's back.

"This whole day had just been very emotional," Rosie replied, smiling kindly at their tall friend. "Thank you so much, Ed, for being her today. It has been a pleasure seeing you and having you here," Rosie said sincerely.

"The pleasure was all mine, Majesty," Ed said, affecting his voice in what you assume he thought was a royal tone.

Both you and Rosie burst into giggles, as Ed decided he was going to strut around the room imitating the mannerisms of an old butler. Rosie clutched your shoulder as her unique laughter filled the now nearly emptied room, and your heart fluttered.

Soon enough, you and Rosie said goodbye to Ed for the evening. Dinner would be served later than usual to allow Rosie some rest after her big day.

Rosie had insisted that the two of you share her suite when you arrived. You hadn't argued; that was what you had expected and wanted. What you _hadn't_ expected (though you had wanted it) was for there to be a very large king-sized bed already in place.

You had never shared a bed with Rosie when she'd stayed with you and your dad.

Rosie seemed to think nothing of it. She was comfortable sharing with you, and the bed was certainly big enough to accommodate the both of you. The first two nights you had slept there, you had managed to stay on your own side, and Rosie had kept to hers as well.

This morning, you had woken to an arm flung over Rosie's waist; the two of you had fallen asleep close together because you had stayed up late, whispering in each other's ears. You had watched her sleep for a few more minutes, feeling happier than you ever had, before gently rousing her and coaxing her out of bed.

"Had Ed asked you on a date yet?" Rosie asked, standing in front of a full-sized mirror as she removed her crown.

"Yeah," you said simply, opening the door for an attendant, Tomas.

"Carter, I am so happy for you!" Rosie cheered, and your heart sank. You didn't say another word.

You watched Tomas delicately place Rosie's crown on a pillow and walk it over to the safe, which you knew was concealed behind a portrait of Rosie's father. Only Rosie and her select staff knew the dial combination.

"Carter, you don't seem very happy," Rosie observed, as a young female attendant, Isobella, arrived to help Rosie change out of her dress and into more comfortable clothes.

"I'll explain when you're changed," you said quietly. "I'm gonna go get back into my jeans."

Rosie didn't protest, so you walked over to the bureau she had give you and pulled out your comfy jeans and a nice shirt.

"Would you like me to unzip your dress, _Señorita_?" Isobella asked with a slight Spanish accent.

"Please," you said, smiling politely. Isobella placed a firm hand on your right shoulder and smoothly unzipped the dress. She knew from the days past you would take care of the rest on your own.

"Thank you, Iz." You winked and the young woman smiled.

You slipped into the bathroom to change.

You looked blankly at yourself in the mirror as you slipped out of your dress. Rosie seemed so eager to get you and Ed to date, when all you really wanted to do (thought you would _never_ say this to Ed) was to date Rosie. You'd know for weeks now that you were in love with her.

You wondered if Rosie knew the effect she had on you. When the two of you had been apart, thought it had been only a month, you had felt as if a piece of you was missing, thus your zombie-like behavior in school. Nothing had brought you more joy than to see her name on your caller ID when your cell phone rang. You loved hearing her voice and her laugh, and it comforted you know that she cared enough to call you every day.

You craved her physically, too. You missed hugging her and just being close enough to put your hand over hers or look into her amazing chocolate-brown eyes.

You dreamed of her, often, and when the dreams started featuring very vigorous kissing between the two of you, you knew, without any doubt, that you were deeply in love with your best friend and Royal Princess soon-to-be Queen of Costa Luna, Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré. Or simply, Rosie, the name you had known her by in Louisiana.

You hung your dress on one of the satin covered clothes hangers and brought it out into the bedroom to hang in your bureau. Rosie was now in a simple pink sundress and a white sweater, lying in bed. Both attendants were already gone.

You crawled up onto the bed beside her, you eyes moving quickly over her body. "You look _good_," You blurted enthusiastically. You felt your cheeks immediately heat up and knew they were turning red. Why could you _control yourself_?!

"Thank you," Rosie said graciously. You met her eyes and saw the confusion there, but she didn't voice it, so you didn't mention it.

"Carter, did you not want to date Ed?"

You sighed and slowly shook your head. "Ed's a good friend, Rosie, but I don't want to date him."

"Tell me you do not still like that…_Donnie_." His name was spoken with a particular fierceness, and when you looked at her, you saw what looked like protectiveness on her face.

"No!" you said firmly. "I like…someone else."

Rosie seemed to relax and sink further into the pillows. "Good. Who is it, then?"

You shook your head and turned onto you back, so you could no longer see her eyes. You felt her shift beside you, and soon her eyes were above you, focusing on you again.

"Carter?"

"I can't tell you, Rosie," you said softly. "I can't tell Ed, either. My dad doesn't even know. Not really."

"Why can you not tell me?" Rosie asked. "Is it a bad person?"

"No. It's the most wonderful person ever," you replied, smiling to yourself. Rosie fits that description perfectly.

Rosie's eyebrows furrowed, and she looked completely puzzled. You smirked, resisting the strong urge to giggle at how cute she looked.

"Please, Carter. Tell me."

You sighed and slowly closed your eyes. You heart was screaming at you to just tell her. You _loved_ her, and you wanted to be with her. That was all that mattered.

Your mind tried to take a more logical approach. What if she hated you for it? What if she didn't hate you, but she didn't feel the same way? You'd be heartbroken! Were you really willing to take that risk? When you saw Rosie's eager and somewhat worried expression, you decided you had to tell her.

"Rosie…I love you."

Rosie smiled. "I love you, too, Carter."

You raise an eyebrow. "No, Rosie, I don't think you're getting it. You sit up and gently lay on top of her, lacing your fingers with hers.

"Carter…?"

"I _love_ you, Rosie," you whispered, and you kissed her forehead.

Rosie's expression was somber, but she was staring directly into your eyes. Slowly, she took one of her hands out of yours and reached up to touch her cheek.

"Carter," Rosie whispered, "what is this feeling? My stomach… It's _tingling_."

You chuckled softly. "Mine too." Searching Rosie's eyes to gauge her reaction, you leaned down and brushed your lips gently against the young Queen's.

"Oh, Carter," Rosie whispered, placing her hands on the small of your back and pressing closer to her.

"I love you," you said again, stroking Rosie's hair and kissing her sweetly on the lips. "I love you, too," Rosie said firmly. "If I had known that you liked _me_, I would not have insisted that Ed ask you on a date. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," you smiled. "You were just trying to make me happy. That's part of what I love about you."

"Thank you for telling me," Rosie murmured, kissing you. "Now, what do you say we rest until dinner?"

You rolled off of her and allowed her to cuddle into your side. "Sounds good," you said softly, closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep with _your_ Princess at your side.

END.


End file.
